dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kashiwabara Shuji
Perfil thumb|250px|Kashiwabara Shuji *'Nombre:' 柏原収史 *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kashiwabara Shuji *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Kofu, Yamanashi, Japón *'Estatura:' 174 cm *'Peso:' 61 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia:' Hermano mayor/actor Kashiwabara Takashi y hermana menor *'Agencia:' Merry Go Round Drama *Rika (Fuji TV/Tokai TV, 2019) *Aino Kekkon Soudanjo (TV Asahi, 2017, ep2) *4-go Keibi (NHK, 2017, ep5) *Shizumanu Taiyou (WOWOW, 2016, ep12-13) *HENSHIN (WOWOW, 2014) *HAMU (Fuji TV, 2014) *Keiji no Manazashi (TBS, 2013, ep10-11) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 5 (Fuji TV, 2013) *Biblia Koshodou no Jiken Techou (Fuji TV, 2013, ep8) *Shikatsushi ~ Joou no Houigaku ~ (Fuji TV, 2013) *Kuro no Onna Kyoshi (TBS, 2012, ep2) *Somato Kabushiki Gaisha (TBS, 2012, ep2) *Naminotou (TV Asahi, 2012) *Toshi Densetsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2012, ep1) *Omiya-san 9 (TV Asahi, 2012, ep8) *Stepfather Step (TBS, 2012, ep10) *HUNTER ~Sono Onnatachi, Shoukin Kasegi~ (KTV, 2011, ep6) *Don Quixote (NTV, 2011, ep4) *Meitantei Conan (YTV, 2011, ep12) *LADY～Saigo no Hanzai Profile～ (TBS, 2011, ep2) *Guilty Akuma to Keiyakushita Onna (Fuji TV, 2010, ep9-11) *Teppan (NHK, 2010) *Keishicho Shissonin Sosaka (TV Asahi, 2010, ep9) *Yokoyama Hideo Suspense ''Gohou (WOWOW, 2010) *Yokoyama Hideo Suspense Jiden (WOWOW, 2010) *Shinzanmono (TBS, 2010, ep5,10) *Maid Deka (TV Asahi, 2009, ep5) *DOOR TO DOOR (TBS, 2009) *RESCUE (TBS, 2009, ep7) *Shin Kasouken no Onna 4 (TV Asahi, 2008, ep4) *Yume wo Kanaeru Zo (YTV, 2008) *Lupin no Shosoku (WOWOW, 2008) *Top Sales (NHK, 2008, ep4) *Tobira wa Tozasareta Mama (WOWOW, 2008) *Aibou 6 (TV Asahi, 2007, ep10) *First Kiss (Fuji TV, 2007, ep3) *Kagero no Tsuji (NHK, 2007) *Papa to Musume no Nanokakan (TBS, 2007, ep1) *Shinuka to Omotta (NTV, 2007, ep5) *Serendip no Kiseki Miracle of Serendip (NTV, 2007) *Anna-san no Omame (TV Asahi, 2006) *Meitantei Akafuji Takashi (NHK, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 (Fuji TV, 2005, ep9) *87% (NTV, 2005) *M no Higeki (TBS, 2005) *Order Made como Nishiki Kiyoharu (NHK, 2004) *Ace wo Nerae Kiseki e no Chousen (TV Asahi, 2004) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Sasoimizu (Fuji TV, 2004) *Ace wo Nerae! (TV Asahi, 2004) *Suika (NTV, 2003) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2003, ep7) *Time Limit (TBS, 2003) *Koisuru Nichiyobi (2003) *Moichido Kiss (NHK, 2001) *Hyakunen_no_Monogatari (TBS, 2000, ep1) *Yasha (TV Asahi, 2000) *Shumatsukon (TBS, 1999) *Tenshi no Oshigoto (Fuji TV, 1999) *Koritsuku Natsu (NTV, 1998) *Futari (TV Asahi, 1997) *Nurse_no_Oshigoto (Fuji TV, 1996, ep11) *Ningen Shikkaku (TBS, 1994) Películas *Walking Man (2019) *Close Knit (2017) *Wanko - The Story of Me, My Family and Rock (2011) *Alien vs. Ninja (2010) *28 1/2 (2010) *Evil Ninja (2010) *I am (2010) *The Code (2009) *Sengoku Iganoran (2009) *Vacation (2008) *Where Are We Going? (2008) *Tentei jimusho 5: Kain to Aberu (2007) *Tokyo Novel (2007) *Luna Heights 2 (2006) *Thank You (2006) *[Without Exit (2006) *The World Sinks Except Japan (2006) *Who's Camus Anyway? (2005) *Luna Heights (2005) *Drift (2005) *Overdrive (2004) *Nibanme no kanojo (2004) *Blood and Bones (2004) *Tange Sazen: Hyakuman ryo no tsubo (2004) *[[A Day on the Planet (2004) *The Locker 2 (2004) *Seventh Anniversary (2003) *Off-Balance (2001) *Desert Moon (2001) *Pickpocket (2000) *Beru epokku (1998) *The Messiah from the Future (1997) *Gerende ga tokeruhodo koishitai (1995) *Goodbye for Tomorrow (1995) Película para TV *Gohou (WOWOW / 2010) *Danzetsu (TV Asahi / 2009) *The Door is Still Closed (WOWOW / 2008) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Kofu Nishi High School *'Debut:' 1994 Enlaces *Página oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés *IMDb *Twitter Categoría:JActor